Talk:Jurassic World/Rumours
Rumours and production Well, Jurassic World has moved from the stage of rumours into production. I think we should any further news to a new article about JW's production. I think we should move the content of this article to Jurassic World/Rumours and put following news in Jurassic World/Production. What do you think? BastionMonk (talk) 13:07, April 13, 2014 (UTC) It's Not Dead Jack Horner is not as reliable as Joe Johnston. Until Joe Johnston says it's dead it's not. :you're right, but Joe has been talking about JP4 since 2001. The news from Jack Horner indicates that between now and at least a year we don't have to expect much... MismeretMonk 14:24, December 23, :2010 (UTC) Good lord. Does that board really show JP4? I haven't sent Spielberg my script yet... Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 12:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Just delete this page its been there for years about a film that is not even in pre-production why keep a page that is not needed. :Next time you want to delet an article first propose it! Sorry, your request is insane on the face of it. MismeretMonk 21:12, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I hate to brake it to ya fellows, but it aint coming out.... I've been wanting and waiting for this movie to come out since i was in 3rd or 4th grade, always checking up... haha i was obsessed with Jurassic Park and dinosaurs when i was little xD but now i'm in 9th grade, and still no word of it coming out... I did some research and found, a couple months ago i believe, over summer vacation, and i found that a director, (not steven spielberg), said there won't be a Jurassic Park IV.... Unfortunately... :( It's coming! Jurassic Park fans should join up to make this page greater for the movie coming! We shouldn't be saying to delete this page just because a director said so! Join up, and we can make Jurassic Park 4 greater! We'll help Spielberg! Just join up! - brainy1130 Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 01:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yer so wrong. That was Jack Horner and he is not in charge of the movie. Joe Johnston is. The director is more reliable than a scientific advisor. Unless Joe was lying about the new series to make us JP Fans excited. Jurassic Park Treasury 04:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Why there can't be a prequel 1: Richard Attenborough is now crippled. 2: Bob Peck has passed away. 3: Samuel L. Jackson looks a little to old for the role. 4: Everything starts out fairly well in the first Jurassic park, so there can't be to many problems in a prequel. Jurassic Park 4! I think this can be great but they should make it take place on an island, hell, I'd even go for one that takes place on a ficticious Hawaiin island. They made fake Costa Rican islands, they can make fake Hawaiin islands. Just how will InGen mess up this time? Umm, aren't article Talk Pages supposed to be used in discussion of how the inquiring article should be eddited? Not for specualtion? Jus ta thought. 20:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ive seen some wikias do both- i wish more did. User:Connor W. PERCY JACKSON RULES! I met Rick Riordan. Beat that! 19:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC) nobody knows whats gonna happen there have been rumors all over but even if you look on the webstite imdb then it tells you about jurrasic park 4 and it says its out 2014 Dinosaur/Man hybrids I know that the early concept featuring them has been cancelled but,what do you think about the dino/man hybrids??? If you could see the movie now,and if it had them,what would have been your reaction??? Dino-Mario (talk) 01:26, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Might NOT Be Set on Nublar Guys, take out the part where it says that it will be set on Nublar. This is ambiguous thus far and nothing will be made official until the final pruduct. Frankly, we do not know enough about the plotline to label a definitive location. The fact is, the tweet is vague. It's a picture of a location we know Jurassic Park has used as a filming location in the past. Trevorrow doesn't explicitly state the location will be used for Isla Nublar, in fact the tweet has absolutely no context at all. Does it lend credibility to Isla Nublar? Yes, but it's not an official statement and therefore we have no idea how this location will be used in the film, or even if it is used in the film. It could be a cameo, a flashback, or even Trevorrow is merely describing the location so that people know what was filmed here. It'd be the same if he was at the Redwoods and tweeted "Sorna". It's a location scout, not a production image. If there was a label such as "Location: Nublar" or similar, it'd likely be Isla Nublar. For now, it's dubious. It could be merely a label for people who aren't die-hard fans and therefore wouldn't recognize the location off-hand, or it could be that he's scouting for Isla Nublar. We frankly do not know, and personal preference shouldn't get in the way of the truth. The truth is, and I'm starting to sound like a broken record: We don't know. 01:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Jurassic Park 4 is now confirmed(has been for a while actually), but there's one thing I'm worried about: If Jack Horner returns as the Paleontologist Consultant. Because if he does, I'm not sure I want to watch it. I mean, he based the Spinosaurus on size for JP3. Come on. And, it was known back then that the Spinosaur's bones were lightly built, and that T-Rex had the most powerful bite force of any dinosaur. But, come on, he based how 'Ferocious' Spinosaurus was on size. And just so you know, I am a spino fan, but I'd like to stick with the truths. And he says Tyrannosaurs are scavangers. That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard. I mean seriously. 09:16, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Leo Park New Name Jurassic Park 4 just became Jurassic World and it is coming out on June 12, 2015 in 3D!http://www.usatoday.com/story/life/movies/2013/09/10/jurassic-world-june-2015/2796201/ Timeline Would it be worth mentioning on this page that this movie takes place 22 years after the events of the first trilogy?http://news.moviefone.com/2013/12/02/colin-trevorrow-jurassic-world-tease/ -- 05:28, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Sure! If it says when this was revealed and contains a liable source. BastionMonk (talk) 09:02, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Haters Recent interview with Joe Johnson. It looks like JP4 is in the works after all: http://boxoffice.com/featured_stories/2010/01/exclusive-captain-america-jp4.php Hear me out. This "new" trilogy will likely ruin the series. Instead the film should be a prequel to the original movie. It could begin on Isla Sorna and illustrate the various problems that Ingen experienced and then end, fittingly, right where the first movie began. (Gate keeper seen) 00:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Poster That movie poster is fake because the top pic is from an imax movie about dinos--DilophoSpinodactyl 02:18, September 23, 2009 (UTC) We know it's fake. If you look right below the poster it says (Fan submitted promotion). I added it to the page because without it the page looks a little bland. Until a real poster comes out this will have to do.-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 22:49, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Ty Simpkins https://youtu.be/ERc_tBdsoZU%7CTy Simpkins 00:11, June 4, 2015 (UTC)